


Question

by lilieslov



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilieslov/pseuds/lilieslov
Summary: "Jaebeom, did you even love me?" Jinyoung ask softly as he gently stroke his hair but Jaebeom can't even utter a word out of his mouth to answer Jinyoung's question."Did you, Jaebeom?" He ask once again expecting his lover's answer. But Jaebeom still can't answer his question, instead it was a broken whimper that comes out from him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 7





	Question

"Jaebeom, did you even love me?" Jinyoung ask softly as he gently stroke his hair but Jaebeom can't even utter a word out of his mouth to answer Jinyoung's question.

"Did you, Jaebeom?" He ask once again expecting his lover's answer. But Jaebeom still can't answer his question, instead it was a broken whimper that comes out from him.

Jinyoung's patience now runs thin. The hand that gently stroke his lover's hair now grips tightly on his roots. "Jaebeom, I ask you something, you're supposed to answer me." He ask while he shake his lover's head violently like it was a rag doll that he holds. Jaebeom is terrified beyond believe, he can't do anything except crying and pray that someone will help him out from his lover's hands.

"Fuck Jaebeom! Are you mute? You can't even answer this simple question" Jinyoung shouts and slap Jaebeom's right cheek hard.

Jaebeom cry even more, his body shaking violently and his right cheek red with his lover's handprint. But nothing comes out from his mouth no matter how hard he try to speak or even shout.

Jinyoung stare at his lover with disgust "Oh how silly of me, of course you can't speak with your mouth taped, oh baby I'm sorry." He speak with feigned worry and remove Jaebeom's taped mouth.

"Now answer me, did you ever love me, hmm?"

Jaebeom feels like his throat is being choked by a hands of monster and he's terrified to say a word, so he cry even with knowing the consequences of not answering Jinyoung's question. While on the other hand Jinyoung looking down at Jaebeom crying with disgust. He look at the man who used to give him a thrill with his beauty, now crying on his floor looking like a mess and Jinyoung thinks Jaebeom is even more beautiful with such pain and despair on his eyes.

"Ok, so let's say that you love me. But if you love me you wouldn't let a man touch you or even fuck you behind my back, Jaebeom. That is unforgivable, and thus I'll punish you, okay." He say squatting down and hold Jaebeom's chin with such gentleness. But to Jaebeom, the gentleness hurts more than a knife could ever cut his chin, and oh how wrong was he to think of that.

Jinyoung then stand up and leave Jaebeom in his room, still crying and shaking with fear of his lover.

And not long after, Jinyoung comeback holding something that makes Jaebeom shiver with fear, he feels like peeing himself upon seeing the object.

"Give me your right hand, Jaebeom."

He knows what will Jinyoung do with his right hand, so he cries and shouts even more violently. But he's afraid of the consequences of not giving him his hand. Jaebeom know that his lover will do something even more crazy if he didn't give him what he want. So he unwillingly present his right hand to his lover. At first Jinyoung kiss and stroke his palm with a mock loving. The mocking softness from Jinyoung doesn't last long, and suddenly it was replaced with unbearable pain that Jaebeom think it was better if Jinyoung kills him than cutting his hand with an axe.

Jaebeom's blood splatter to Jinyoung's face, and he laughs like a madman. The pain and despair on Jaebeom's face makes Jinyoung laughs, it was funny really. And oh Jinyoung thinks he has never seen Jaebeom as beautiful as now.

Jinyoung then hold Jaebeom. "Shhh, it'll be okay baby, the pain will go away okay so don't worry and don't cry, baby." He comfort Jaebeom and usher Jaebeom up to his kitchen.

"Now now, it'll be painful but I'll take care of you after this, okay baby."

Jinyoung brings Jaebeom's cut hand to a boiling oil on his frying pan, and oh Jaebeom wish Jinyoung to kill him instead of doing this to him. The time his hand touches the boiling oil, Jaebeom shout in pain. The pain from his right hand is so unbearable that he feels like passing out.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. It's all done now. And now I'll take care and love you, and so do you. You must take care of me and love me." Jinyoung mumbles softly to his lover's hair.


End file.
